


Ala'Daka and Jas'Challa

by puta_bruta



Series: Black Panther/KillChalla Fanart [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Aladdin!Erik, Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, Digital Art, Fan Art, Jasmine!T'Challa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puta_bruta/pseuds/puta_bruta
Summary: Balcony scene from 'Aladdin' w/ KillChalla.





	Ala'Daka and Jas'Challa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiiRawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiiRawr/gifts).



> Background is not mine! I got it from animationscreencaps.com
> 
> Also, I'd like to dedicate this work to TiiRawr who suggested I should draw this :D

"Good night, my handsome prince." T'Challa said, smiling down at the young man. 

Erik's smile was wiped from his face and replaced with a frown. "Good night?" he repeated. "You thought that magic carpet ride was free?"

T'Challa looked at him with confusion. "Um..." He backed away when Erik grabbed onto the balcony and swung his body over it. "What are you doing?" T'Challa asked. His heart was pounding in his chest. 

Erik approached him with a predatory smile. "After all that, I think I deserve a little something." 

"Do you?" T'Challa asked, still backing away until he bumped into a pillar. 

Erik crowded into him, arms caging him in. "Yeah." he said huskily. Just as he was about to claim the young prince's lips, he felt the cold press of a blade.

"Or you could back away slowly before I stab you in the throat." Okoye said, popping in from the shadows. Her eyes were narrowed and glinting dangerously. 

Erik grumbled and backed away. 

"Until next time, N'Jadaka." T'Challa said, smiling sweetly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on drawing more Disney AU w/ KillChalla.
> 
> This is what I have planned:
> 
> Tarzan  
> The Little Mermaid  
> Pocahontas  
> Sleeping Beauty
> 
> and MAYBE Mulan


End file.
